What Would Happen if Joey Died
by Melony Mutou2
Summary: basically what the title says. More of a summary inside, really! PG just in case. no yaoi, no shounen-ai
1. Joey's dead!

This is my story of Joey dying. True, it's not that good. It's actually the rewrite of the original that I wrote, but it got deleted -- it's a long story. So anyway, here's my version of what might happen if Joey died, in this specific way, and... well, something like that. OH! And I don't own Yugioh. Short, simple, and to the point, now READ!!

Yugi sat in the living room. He was flipping through TV channels with the remote. Suddenly, the phone rang. He reached over and picked up the phone off of the coffee table. He turned it on and placed it against his ear. "Hello, Mutou residence." He said into the phone. He listened to the other line for a moment. Then he suddenly dropped the phone. "What?!" He exclaimed. He stared at the phone. "Joey's... Joey's dead?!" He exclaimed. Tears fell from his cheeks. He stared at the ground. He started crying harder. He looked at the phone. It set off a dial tone, so he turned it off. "No... it can't be true..." he whispered. He clenched his eyes shut and continued crying. Tears continued to fall. He grabbed the phone and ran up to his room. He ran in, and slammed the door shut. He fell onto the ground, crying. Yami stayed silent. The phone suddenly rang. Yugi, still crying, picked it up, and put it against his ear. "Hello?" He said, through sobs. "Yugi?! Yugi, what's wrong?! It's Tristen!" A voice came through the phone. "Tristen..." Yugi muttered. "What is it?!" Tristen exclaimed. "Joey's... Joey's... dead..." Yugi replied. He started crying harder, just thinking about it. "Wha- What?!" Tristen exclaimed. "Joey's... Joey's...?" He was silent for a moment. "Joseph Wheeler! How could you do this to me! You idiot! You can't just go and die on me! There's too much- too much-" Then the sound of crying was heard. Yugi no longer cried. He sobbed, but tears couldn't fall. He turned off the phone, and set it down. He sat up on the edge of his bed, pretty much lifeless. He stared at the floor. He no longer cried, nor made a sound. The phone rang, again. Yugi lifelessly picked it up. "Hello." He asked, dully. "Hi, Yugi!" It was Tea. "Hello... Tea..." Yugi replied, still dull. "Yugi, you sound down... what's up?" She asked. "Joey's... dead..." He replied, dully. "Wha- What?!" Tea exclaimed. The sound of crying could be heard. "Tea... I have to go..." Yugi said. He hung up the phone. He looked up for a moment, silently. He then stood, and walked out of his bedroom. Before closing the door, he looked back in. 'Joey, just don't change. I'll be with you later.' He thought, then closed the door, just missing the whisper in the wind, "Don't worry, Yug. I'll never change. You guys will always be my friends."

sniffles poor Yugi. But what happened? What does Yugi mean by what he said? Why did everyone call him? o.O the answers to those questions and more, next chapter!! O.o I think....


	2. Need to warn Yugi!

Ch. 2

The pain was horrible. He felt so light headed. He opened his eyes... but didn't find himself inside the car! 'WHAT THE-' thought the blonde teen. He whirled around, but found it complicated to do so. He felt strange... different... He tried standing... 'Okay... standing won't work... but why-?! HOLY CRAP!!!!' he had looked down. 'I'm floating????!!!!' the boy whirled around about five times before his mind snapped back to a painful memory. 'The crash...' thought Joey. His mind traveled back... to the car... to the- 'Wait! The guy in the other car!' He looked down to see where the two wrecked cars lay. He saw, in the faintest shadows near his car, a slight grinning face. "That's him!" Exclaimed Joey. He flew over and got pushed back. Somehow he wasn't allowed near his body. 'But why-' Joey felt a stick of pain in his heart. 'I'm dead.' He turned around and tears descended from his cheeks. He suddenly felt guilt. "Oh no!" He yelled aloud. He flew off... straight for Yugi's house. While flying he heard a faint yelling. 'Who...?' Thought Joey he flew to where it was coming from "Tristen!" Exclaimed Joey. He was right in front of him, but the brunette seemed to fail in noticing him. "Joseph Wheeler! How could you do this to me! You idiot! You can't just go and die on me! There's too much- too much-" Yelled Tristen and he broke into tears. Joey jumped back, very surprised. "Tristen! Tristen, it's okay! I'm-" Then Joey noticed that this would get him absolutely no where. He had to tell Tea and Yugi as quick as possible about the man in the other car. Joey turned and started to leave, but turned back and whispered, "I'll always be with you, my friend." And continued on. He got to Yugi's house and went in. He heard Yugi upstairs and went up there as well. Yugi left the room 'Joey,' He had thought, but somehow Joey had heard him, 'Just don't change. I'll be with you later.' Joey watched his best friend leave the room and Joey felt tears falling down his cheeks. "Don't worry, Yug. I'll never change. You guys will always be my friends." He said aloud. But then he thought. 'Wait! What did Yugi mean by that last sentence?!' Joey uncomfortably flew off, on his way to find something that would allow him to tell his friends the dangers they were in.

What's going on? Why are they in danger? And what DID Yugi mean when he said that he would see his friend later? Love to delay you guys like this! It really builds up the tension! Thanks go out to:


	3. Tristen's suspicion

Ch. 3

"I'll always be with you, my friend." Someone had said. The disturbed brunette was walking through the beating rain. 'That was Joey. I know it.' Thought Tristen. He heard something whisper that in the wind, but didn't know what. It was Joey's voice though. All of a sudden he felt a bad feeling in his stomach. He quickly glanced around, but no one was there. Exactly what he was afraid of. 'Where is everyone?!' He thought. 'Something is going on.' He thought. He stopped walking for a moment. He heard something come from the upper bridge. He quickly ran up to the stairs and onto the bridge. "Who are you?" He said aloud. "None of your business." Said a stranger across the bridge in a big black trench coat. Tristen practically fell backwards. He wasn't expecting a reply. "Why are you out in this rain?" Asked Tristen. "The better question is why are you out in this rain?" Asked the man. "I-" Started Tristen. He couldn't tell him about how he had heard the blonde teen's voice faintly in the wind. "I was out here when it was sunny and my friend called me to tell me that my other friend has deceased in a car accident. I've been out here mourning ever since and it started to rain. I just now finally got the courage to get up and go home." Said Tristen, partly lying. He was sitting there ever since he had gotten the call from Yugi, and had been sitting there mourning ever since, but he didn't stop crying because he finally decided to go home. It was because he had heard Joey in the wind. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear." The man said. He didn't sound to too sympathetic. "Hey! My friend was very dear to me!" Yelled Tristen. "Yeah, that's why you're not crying anymore." Said the man. Tristen could feel tears building in his eyes. "Don't say that." He said. The man looked over at him and Tristen could almost feel a death glare coming from him. 'What's this dude's problem?' Thought Tristen. "Why should you care about a blonde? Aren't they stupid? Aren't they in a totally separate world than you?" Asked the man. "I never said anything about a blonde." Said Tristen, with quite a bit of suspicion. "Hm? Oh, I just guessed. He is blonde? I didn't think that I was going to be right." said the man. Tristen didn't quite believe him. "What do you have against blondes?" Asked Tristen. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Yelled the man and continued to walk onward. Tristen knew something was wrong with this man. He didn't seem too innocent. Not only that, but it was raining, he was only slightly wet, he was wearing a trench coat, which was not something very likely to wear in the rain, and he wasn't driving a car, which most people who looked like him would be. 'Something's wrong with this guy.' thought Tristen. 'He's got to have something to do with Joey's death. I didn't even tell him that my friend was blonde.'

Is that dude the same dude that crashed into Joey? What does he have against Joey? Will Tristen ever find out what's going on? Ha, we'll see! To be completely honest, all I have in this story is the basic plot line. I don't even know what's going to happen myself, so don't ask me! Thanks go out to:


	4. Tea and Tristen?

Um... hi. What's up? You guys read and tell me if you like.

Ch. 4

The female brunette wiped her eyes. She looked at the clock. She had been crying over two hours now. Ever since Yugi told her- about Joey's unfortunate demise- she hadn't been able to think straight. 'Why did it have to be this way?' She asked herself. She finally stood up, and accepted the situation. She walked out into the bright, shining sun. She covered her eyes, and slightly her face. She knew that it was going to be red from all of the mourning she had done. She decided to ignore the staring of people, which was likely to happen. She started to walk along the sidewalk, but there was no one in sight. The brunette took no notice in this. She just continued to walk. She eyed the big bridge near the edge of town and decided to walk across it. That's when she eyed Tristen, carefully creeping along the wall of the bridge. It had started raining about five minutes ago, so, surprisingly, he looked kind of sexy with his shirt tightly curving around his body. "Tristen, what are you-?!" She yelled. "SHUSH!" Tristen ordered her. She was quiet. "What-?" She began. "Shh, Tea- wait, Tea?!" Said Tristen. Tea gave a faint smile. It was quickly wiped away by a tear that fell from her cheek, mixed in within the rain. "Oh, Tea." Said Tristen. He was obviously starting to worry. And he had obviously forgot about whatever it was he was doing. Tea could feel her eyes fill with tears again. "Oh, Tea, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Tristen started. "It's okay." Tea replied. Tea could feel herself falling deeper into grief. She tried to fight away the thought of Joey, of all the times she had made fun of him or insulted him, but it didn't help. She fell forward and started to lightly sob in his shirt. "So you heard?" Asked Tristen. Tea continued to cry in his arms and he found his answer. "What are you doing out here?" Asked Tea. She had stopped crying and just held onto him for comfort. "I was-" Tristen started. "You promise not to freak out or anything?" Asked Tristen. Tea looked up at him, her blue eyes glistening with tears. "Yeah, okay." She said. "I heard Joey's voice. In the wind. When I did I got courageous enough to travel out from where I was and I saw that guy." Tristen turned and pointed to a man in a black trench coat walking in the rain. "I can almost swear that he had something to do with Joey's death." Tristen had moved from pointing at the man to back where he was originally standing. Tea stood in dismay. "I don't think that you should jump to conclusions, Tristen." She had stopped crying. Tristen felt a little bit better. If he could make Tea feel better then he could probably do the same for Yugi. "Yugi!" Yelled Tristen aloud. "I forgot, he's probably sitting somewhere, bawling his eyes out! But I have to follow this guy!" A glimmer of light shone in Tea's eyes. Tea could tell that Tristen knew what she was thinking. "Go, and get Yugi. Tell him that it's okay, and there's something about this whole car crash that makes us both wonder." Said Tristen. "Okay!" Tea quickly turned and dashed off towards Yugi's house. She glanced back to see Tristen start stocking the man once again. She ran to the front of the shop and quickly ran and opened the door, although the fact she was soaking wet, his grandfather politely smiled and nodded at Tea. He shook her hand and asked if she would like anything. "A towel would be nice." Said Tea, faintly smiling once again. "But where is Yugi?" She asked. "He went out." Replied his grandfather. "Said he was going to take care of something." Tea gasped at this. Was Yugi going to do the unthinkable?

What is Yugi going to do? What is up with that dude? What is Tea thinking? DID I SAY THAT TRISTEN LOOKED SEXY??????? SHUDDER (MAJOR, MAJOR SHUDDER) Those are the questions that you have to think of! I made this chapter a little bit longer because I delayed you guys. I'm sorry! U Thanks go out to:


	5. SUICIDE?

Ch. 5

He ran. He ran, the rain stinging his face, and the imprint of Joey burned in his head. He was heading somewhere, somewhere where he could see Joey again. He ran towards the bridge at the end of town. He knew exactly where to go to do what he was going to. He looked down and closed his eyes and ran. All of a sudden he ran into something or someone. "OW!" He shouted, his voice shaky and teary. "Yugi!" Yelled a familiar voice. "T-tea?" Said Yugi, his voice filled with sorrow. "Oh my god, Yugi!" Yelled the female. Yugi felt an embrace and felt like yelling out and crying for the rest of his life. "Yugi, where were you going?!" Asked Tea "I... was going to..." Yugi muttered under his breath. "What? What is it, Yugi?" Asked Tea. She was worried for her friend. "I..." Yugi didn't want to look at her. He had this strong feeling that she knew what he was going to do. "Yugi, you weren't going to-?" Asked Tea. "Y-yes." Said Yugi. "Yugi!" Yelled Tea. Yugi could tell that she was ashamed. "I'm sorry... it's just- Joey..." Said Yugi. "Yugi. You shouldn't do these things if there are still people that you love here. When I went to your game shop, your grandfather was totally oblivious to the thought that you were going to commit suicide. He would've been devastated if I hadn't stopped you right here, right now." Said Tea. Yugi felt really ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, Tea. I didn't think of it that way..." He could feel Tea's embrace get tighter. "Yugi- If anything ever happened to you I'd-" Tea started to lightly sob. "Tea... I'm sorry..." Said Yugi. Tea finally let go of him so she could give Yugi the message she had intended to give him. "Tristen says that everything's okay. That you don't need to worry, and that there's something a about this car crash that makes both me and him suspicious." Said Tea. Yugi's eyes widened. "You too?" Asked Yugi. "What do you mean 'you too?'?" Asked Tea. Yugi's voice had stopped being shaky. "I think that there's something about this that is just too weird to have happened, unless it was on purpose." Said Yugi. He wiped away tears falling down her cheeks from her glistening eyes. "You worried me so much, Yugi." Said Tea. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He replied. "I didn't think that you'd find out." He said. He looked down. "Yugi... You scared me... so much that..." Said Tea. Her head fell down and a few tears dropped to the ground. "Tea?!" Asked Yugi. He took a step forward, towards her. She looked up, her eyes once again glistening with tears. "T-tea?" Asked Yugi. Tea fell forward andhugged Yugi."Yugi, I care a lot about you. If you died... I'd... I'd..." Tea cried in Yugi's arms.

What's the real deal with Joey's death? Is it a full moon or something? Did you really think I was gunna put romance in here?! XD!!

So sorry this chapter took a while to come out. I was really busy, so I didn't have time to put it up. And there is something I wish to tell you all. Yes, I'm working on the sixth chapter, and yes, this story may be frozen for a while so I can finish up some of my other stories... but the end of this chapter was actually supposed to be romance. Yes, it was.  
The part when Tea "fell forward and hugged Yugi" she was supposed to "fall forward and kiss Yugi" yet now, I think that if I add that romance bit, it may ruin the point of friendship in the story, and it'd probably lead me off focus of the Joey dieing bit, and y'know, stuff like that. Right now I want to honestly take the time that you guys reviewed and answer some questions. And answer some comments and stuff like that. XD

FOTD- thanks for thinking so. XD This story could actually be a lot better, but it's not -- I do, however, like the way the chapters switch off characters, myself.

Merina-Anime lover- lol thanks. yes, poor Joey smile he'll be okay tho, you'll see.

kiyoshi-wheeler- I know. sniffles brings a tear to my eye too. -- too bad the first chapter stunk because it was a rewrite. Anyway, read the next chapters, too! Jeez.

okay, I'm working on the next chapter, so everyone, hold your breath for now!! -


End file.
